pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Frost Cavern Panic!
Story Jon wakes up earlier than Maria and Kyle and heads to the main lobby of the Pokemon Center. Only Nurse Jot is up. Jon goes over to her. Jon: Nurse Joy, is there any interesting landmarks nearby? Nurse Joy: Yes. There is a cave past the windmill called Frost Cavern. Jon: Okay. Thanks Nurse Joy. Jon runs out of the Pokemon Center and runs through Dendemille Town, soon finding the entrance to Frost Cavern. Jon: Nice. I wonder what is inside. Jon walks into Frost Cavern. Jon walks around and sees some Cubchoo. Jon: Ah, some Cubchoo. Some Beartic run in. Jon: And Beartic. Beartic look at Jon menacingly. After a while, they all calm down. Jon: Making sure I have no bad intentions. The Beartic nod. Jon: I understand. Suddenly a loud roar and all the Cubchoo look scared. An Avalugg spins in, from using Gyro Ball. Jon: Who is that? Jon gets his Pokedex out and aims it Avalugg. Jon’s Pokedex: Avalugg, the Iceberg Pokemon. Its ice-covered is as hard as steel. Its cumbersome frame crushed anything that stands in its way. Jon puts his Pokedex away. The Beartic all use Slash towards Avalugg, but Avalugg dodges and then uses Gyro Ball, knocking the Beartic back. Avalugg then uses Hyper Beam at the Cubchoo, hitting them. Jon: Hey! The Cubchoo are defenceless. Avalugg uses Hyper Beam at Jon, sending him into a nearby wall. Avalugg then uses Gyro Ball and knocks Jon down a slope, landing on his head. Avalugg jumps down while the Beartic and Cubchoo look down at Jon and Avalugg. Jon: You are doing in my patience. Go, Typhlosion! Jon sends out Typhlosion. Avalugg: Lugg. Typhlosion: Ty. Avalugg uses Hyper Beam at Typhlosion. Jon: Shadow Claw! Typhlosion uses Shadow Claw and cuts Hyper Beam in half. Jon: Now, Focus Blast! Typhlosion uses Focus Blast and the move hits Avalugg. Avalugg then uses Gyro Ball and smashes Typhlosion into the wall. Typhlosion gets out from the indent. Jon: Are you okay buddy? Typhlosion: Typhlo. Jon: Yeah, Avalugg is bothersome. Avalugg then uses Double Edge on Typhlosion, causing a lot of damage. Jon: Now, Flamethrower! Typhlosion uses Flamethrower and this hits Avalugg, causing a lot of damage. Jon: Good hit. The ground shakes. From within an opening behind Avalugg, a shadow of a big Pokemon is moving towards them. When the shadow has come out of the cave from behind Avalugg, it is revealed to be Abomasnow. Jon: Ah man. Over at the Pokemon Center, Maria and Kyle are in the lobby of the Pokemon Center talking to Nurse Joy. Kyle: Oh, so Jon went to Frost Cavern. A Man, middle aged runs to them. Man: Did you say Frost Cavern? Nurse Joy: Yes, he left here for it about 30 minutes ago. Man: This is bad. Maria: Why? Man: There is a very aggressive Abomasnow and Avalugg living in the Frost Cavern. They are scaring all the ice types who live there away or make the ice types fear them. Kyle: We need to go help Jon. Soon, Kyle, Maria and the Man are in front of the entrance to Frost Cavern. However, the entrance is blocked by ice boulders. Man: This must have recently happened. Maria: This is bad. We need to get in there. Maria, Kyle and the Man hear a loud, scary Pokemon cry from within the cave. Maria: That was scary. Kyle: Is there another way out? Man: I’m afraid not. Back in the cave. Abomasnow and Avalugg are in front of Typhlosion and Jon. Jon: So now we have to deal with Abomasnow too. Abomasnow uses Shadow Ball at Typhlosion, which he easily dodges. But Typhlosion doesn’t dodge Avalugg’s Water Pulse. Abomasnow then uses Avalanche on Typhlosion. The moves combined take a toll on Typhlosion. Both Abomasnow and Avalugg laugh. Jon: This isn’t a funny matter. Typhlosion stands up. Abomasnow and Avalugg continue to laugh. Typhlosion gets angry and Jon suddenly feels all of Typhlosion’s anger. A female child runs out from the cave behind Abomasnow and Avalugg and goes to Jon. Girl: Please help! These two Pokemon have kept me down here! Avalugg laughs even more. Abomasnow: Snow. Avalugg: Lugg, Avalugg. Abomasnow: Abomasnow, Snow! Abomasnow and Avalugg laugh even more. Jon: This is not a laughing matter! Suddenly, Typhlosion is covered in a fiery vortex which dies down into a fiery bubble, becoming Jon-Typhlosion. Both Abomasnow and Avalugg stop laughing. Jon: Flamethrower! Jon-Typhlosion uses Flamethrower and it is even more powerful than before and swamps the two Pokemon. Abomasnow fires a Shadow Ball and Avalugg uses Water Pulse. Both Shadow Ball and Water Pulse combine and hit Jon-Typhlosion causing a bit of damage. Jon holds his left arm. Girl: Are you okay mister? Jon: Yeah I’m good. I’m Jon, who are you? Maisie: I’m Maisie. Jon: Maisie, Typhlosion and I are going to get you out of here. Maisie: Thank you! Jon: Now, use Focus Blast! Jon-Typhlosion uses Focus Blast towards Abomasnow and Avalugg, but they dodge. Maisie: They dodged it. Back outside Frost Cavern, Kyle, Maria and the man are trying to think of something to do. Kyle: I have no idea what to do. Suddenly the blocked entranced blasts out towards them, but nothing actually hitting them. Man: Is everyone okay? Kyle: Yeah. Suddenly, Abomasnow and Avalugg fly out of the cave and smash onto the ground. Maisie, the Beartic and the Cubchoo all exit by walking. Maisie: Daddy! Maisie races over to the Man. Jon and Jon-Typhlosion walk out of the cave. Maria: Jon-Typhlosion! Avalugg uses Hyper Beam at Jon-Typhlosion and the move hits. Jon: Flare Blitz! Jon-Typhlosion uses Flare Blitz and hits both Abomasnow and Avalugg. The two ice Pokemon say they are sorry to Jon, Jon-Typhlosion, and the Beartic and Cubchoo. Jon: That’s good. The Beartic are getting ready to accept the apology, but Avalugg uses Gyro Ball towards them and Abomasnow uses Wood Hammer towards the Beartic also. Jon: Argh! Shadow Claw! Jon-Typhlosion uses Shadow Claw and hits both Avalugg and Abomasnow, knocking them into the air. Jon: Now, finish with Flamethrower! Jon-Typhlosion uses Flamethrower at Avalugg and Abomasnow, which sends them flying away into the distance and disappear. Then, more ice type Pokemon who used to live in Frost Cavern now return. Jon-Typhlosion reverts back into Typhlosion. The Beartic and Cubchoo smile at Jon and Typhlosion and then head into Frost Cavern. Maria: Are you okay Jon? Jon: Yeah, I’m good. Are you Maisie? Maisie: I’m good. Thank you for helping me. Man: Thank you for saving my daughter. Kyle: I suggest we all go back to the Pokemon Center, get some lunch and then set out for Anistar City. Jon: Agreed. The screen freezes on Jon and Typhlosion. Narrator: After waking up early, Jon headed out to Frost Cavern, but met up with a ruthless Avalugg and a battle ready Abomasnow. The two Pokemon were terrorising all the ice types inside the cave, but thanks to Jon and Typhlosion, Avalugg and Abomasnow were defeated and sent away. Now, after lunch, out heroes will continue their journey to Anistar City. Characters Jon Spencer Maria Winterman Kyle Winterman Man Nurse Joy Maisie Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion ↔ Jon-Typhlosion Wild * Cubchoo (multiple) * Beartic (Multiple) * Abomasnow * Avalugg